Indenting or embossing personalized documents such as identification cards, credit and debit cards, driver's licenses, and the like, to create security features, is well known. Some of the cards may have a laminate layer laminated on a substrate. On some cards, after a security feature has been created on the card, efforts are made to tamper with the card by removing the laminate layer.
Further improvements to security measures to resist alteration, forgery or tampering with personalized documents, are needed.